Monster
by InactiveAnon
Summary: Misa-centric drabbles, all in the point of view of various shinigami as well as Misa herself. Song lyric-prompts, cannon pairings mention of suicide at the end.


**Monster**

..Yuzuki.

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own Death Note, or the song "Monster" by Meg and Dia._

_Summary/Warning(s):__, Misa-centric drabbles, all in the point of view of various shinigami as well as Misa herself. Song lyric-prompts, cannon pairings Kind of a mention of suicide at the end._

_My Musings:__ I myself don't think this is a song fic. It's more like, when you see those drabble fics with the little inspiration for them with it. Basically it is that. Why is it Misa-centric? Well, because I'm all about triumph of the underdog and the little-loved characters. …And I like her shoes. XD_

_So, without further ado, I give you: _**"Monster".**

_His little whispers.  
Love Me. Love Me.  
That's all I ask for.  
Love Me. Love Me._

Little thoughts, fragments, words, whispers, **lies **spilling from Light's lips.

Ryuk would never understand. Never understand Misa Amane.

All she wanted were these lies. Devotion. Love.

Even being used was satisfactory to this girl.

She didn't even want apples…

Ryuk would never understand.

_He battered his tiny fists to feel something._

Light didn't always look like God to Misa.

More like an angel.

A little, broken angel, trying to break the world's shell, make the world live again.

Make the world **fair.**

Misa-Misa could help.

_Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something. _

Misa always wondered what it would be like to touch Light and feel him touching back.

Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here.  
Looking through the window...

Rem sat with Misa, as she used her shinigami eyes, looking through the upstairs window down on Sakura TV.

The other human creatures fell down as Amane wrote the names smoothly in Gelus' notebook.

The night outside was cold and Misa's breath against the glass coated the outside world with a foggy gloss.

The other humans lie down on the ground, their life spans disappearing in an instant as Misa-Misa wrote down a name, dotting an English "i" with a heart…

Waiting forty seconds for the person's heart to stop.

That night he caged her.  
Bruised and broke her.  
He struggled closer.  
Then he stole her.  
Violet wrists and then her ankles.  
Silent Pain.

Had Rem been a more impulsive shinigami, like Ryuk, she may have killed that Lawliet man the moment he had arranged for Misa to be captured.

Anyone who harmed Misa was down in Rem's book (quite literally) as a nuisance.

Rem could still remember Misa's worlds, unable to move because of the complicated shackles, begging for death.

Rem was one of the few shinigami who **truly** understood death, having seen it happen to Gelus. Rem was not afraid of death—that would practically be an oxymoron—but she did not want it the happen to herself.

Or Misa.

Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams.

Misa was happy when Light remembered about the Notebook, because back when they were suspected of being Kira and the Second Kira without knowing the truth it had all been just a huge nightmare.

After Rem had told her the truth, she realized it wasn't a nightmare.

It was a dream.

Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here.  
Looking through the windows.  
I will.  
Hear their voices.

Ryuk was back in the human world after Misa had unearthed the Notebook, just as Light had planned.

The exciting occurrences in the human world were so much more that the rare, slightly amusing moments of watching Sidoh vaguely wondering if he had forgotten something.

When Misa couldn't remember L's real name he knew it would be even funnier. Misa, for Light's sake, would make the eye deal once again, greatly reducing her already short life span.

Misa would be Kira's eyes once more. Would see the faces, would read the names.

Would be the sacrafice.

_I'm a glass child.  
I am Hannah's regrets. _

Sidoh had never really met the blonde girl, having been much more preoccupied with finding his lost Notebook.

Somewhere between eating, watching, and sleeping Sidoh had seen that scary human—what was his name again? Mihael something…? Oh well, it didn't matter anymore—reading a large book.

It roughly reminded Sidoh of a rule-book that the Jewel Shinigami might carry.

"Holy Bible"

Sidoh shrugged at the name, slothfully reading a story about a woman called Hannah, who wished for a child.

Later, as Sidoh kept a lazy eye on the strange happenings in the human world, he thought perhaps if this Hannah had wished for a child and gotten Amane, she'd have been regretting it.

Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Turn the sheets down.  
Murder ears with pillow lace.

Gelus was an unusual shinigami, even more so than Rem.

His purpose, objectively, was to write names in the Death Note.

But more so than fulfilling his purpose ever did, watching Misa Amane brought him joy.

The way she snuggled under her sheets at night, the look of her gold hair splayed across the white pillow lace in the morning.

Those were the moments that murdered him

_There are bathtubs.  
Full of glow flies.  
Bathe in kerosene._

Misa supposed things would get better once L was gone. Blurred imaginings a large house, porcelain sinks and giant, old-fashioned bathtubs. Going to bed surrounded by glowing candles and Light's scent.

As Light asked for her to give up ownership of the Death Note, to bathe her memories in kerosene and light them on fire—for her own happiness, to live as his wife—she thought that maybe this time her fantasies would be real.

_Their words tattooed in his veins, yeah_.

When they told Misa that Light died investigating Kira she shut the door softly behind them, eyes trailing absently to a small, ripped piece of lined paper on the computer desk and a strange feeling of déjà vu rushed over her.

There should be words on that paper, she told herself deliriously, stumbling over to it.

Words tattooed like they were in Light's veins—in his soul.

She smiled softly, crazily.

Maybe she needed words carved into her veins too.

If you're wondering about the ending it's because I was reading that "Death Note: How To Read" book not terribly long ago and one of the questions Ohba-san answered was: "What do you suppose happens to Misa Amane after the end of the series?" To which the reply was: "I rather figured she would commit suicide or something like that." I thought about this, and figured it was probably true. So I decided to try my best to stay cannon and chucked it at the end.

Constructive criticism, anyone? On a scale of one to ten how was my characterization? That was, in all honesty my main focus—that and creating a more serious side to Misa. While being realistic.

So if you will allow me to quote Exel Saga (don't own) and write the following:

Today's mission…**FAILED!**


End file.
